Valentine's Day
by Lil' Miss Spookiness
Summary: Post OoT LinkxSheik shonenai fic Its Valentine's Day, but a certain sheikah hasnt looked at his calender lately HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**Valentines Day**

Yay! A Shink ficcy!!!

Ok, I wrote this nearly a year ago, but never got it posted up

Better late than never as they say

Before anyone complains Sheik is male in this fic so dat mean shonen ai/boys love

You don't like, you don't read,k?

Enjoy & please review!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Valentines Day.

A day dedicated solely to love.

A day when everyone in Hyrule runs around giving gifts to the ones they love and being all mushy and romantic.

Everyone has been counting down the days and now it's finally Valentine's Day…

…Unfortunately, someone failed to look at his calendar recently.

My two red eyes gently fluttered open…

…and I, the ever "graceful" Sheik of the Sheikah, let out a grunt when I realized the time

Okay, so I'm not a morning person

After half an hour of lying completely immobile in bed, I decided to get up

After another twenty minutes of failed attempts at the task at hand, I finally managed to pull myself out of my lovely, warm, comfy bed

God, it's so damn tempting

It took all of my willpower not to just crawl back into my welcoming bed and sleep the day away, or maybe the week?

But, I have to go and see the wonderful, courageous, super sexy (control yourself Sheik!) Hero of Time.

Link

Who knows how many times I've said that name to myself

Besides, I have to make sure he hasn't been attacked by psycho fangirls again

When just one or two of them are stalking you, it's possible to ignore them, but when there's more than a dozen surrounding you and the god of sexiness (CONTROL!), it gets pretty scary!

Boy do I miss the day when the scariest things were the monsters lurking around. They seem like the lesser of two evils now…

We made a lucky escape last time thanks to Link's quick thinking of throwing his hat into the group of fangirls. 8 out of 14 jumped after it, leaving only 6, which is much easier to get away from. So we pretty much legged it as fast as physically possible

We ran to the stables, grabbed Epona, rode down to Lake Hylia and just chilled out there for the rest of the night talking about nothing in particular

(AN: they live in Kakariko Village, in separate houses though!)

Right, back to the present

I got dressed and as I was about to open the door a thought hit me; Wasn't I supposed to remember something today? Today just seems a bit different for some reason

Hmmmmm. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing to important, I would've remembered otherwise

Okay Sheik, get a grip, you're just going to open the door, walk through it and go see the love of your life, who ha no idea how you feel because you're too much of a coward to tell him

Right, just a normal day then

Man, I'm pathetic

Yay! I finally opened the door, now onto Link's hou… Why do I hear music?

I looked over to the source of the disturbance and saw something very strange

A man, a bit older than me, was down on one knee, playing some romantic music on a violin to a blushing brunette, who lived a few houses down from me

Okay… weird. Maybe he's gonna propose or something? I don't know

Anyway, I'd better get a move on before I start to think what it would be like to have Link serenading me…

Damn I just thought about it!!!

I could just break down crying in my own self-pity. But, knowing my luck, Link would appear and ask what's wrong with that kind, caring, worrying, gorgeous look he gives when I'm acting weird or upset

How he even knows when I'm upset with my cowl covering half my face is beyond me

And, if he did appear then I'd freak out and be unable to form a comprehensible sentence

Back to the present (I need to stop zoning out so much), the guy with the violin wasn't the strangest thing I saw.

In pretty much every house and shop there were tons of flowers (mostly red roses) and everyone was running around with wrapped boxes and bouquets of even more roses

It's so weird. Since when did people act like this?

I looked over my shoulder and saw the group of fangirls that usually follow me when I walk around the village

They were acting weird as well. Some of them had disappeared, but the ones that remained looked really…

Bloodthirsty

Okay I'm really scared now. I think they may attack me at any minute

Right, just get to Link's house; I'm sure he'll know what's going on

I headed up the hill in the direction of his house, but had to stop and stare at what I saw;

All around Link's house were dozens of psycho fangirls loaded with gifts and flowers

Okay, I'm used to some fangirls stalking Link and I, but this is insane!

I walked over to one of the passer-bys that was standing near me and asked what was going on

"They're waiting for the Hero to come out, but I don't think he will with that bloodthirsty mob!"

He was obviously very amused "Hey, you're the Hero's Sheikah friend aren't you?"

"I have a name you know" this guy's starting to annoy me

'Oh, sorry," he didn't sound too apologetic "heh, what they say about you is true, eh?"

"Huh? What do who say about me?" What is this guy talking about?

"Oh, you know, they; everyone. They say that you're really arrogant, stubborn and have a good few attitude problems, even though you act all quiet and mysterious"

I'm leaving

I walked away before he could say anything else

So what if I am slightly arrogant, stubborn or have attitude problems, it's not my fault. You don't have to make a big deal out of it!

I get enough jokes about my personality from Link

Oh yeah, I have to find him!

I know he'd never stay in his house for too long with that many fangirls around. That would be suicide. He most likely sneaked out the back.

I checked around the village, but couldn't find him anywhere. I even checked around the stables, but Epona was still there, which meant he hadn't left the village.

Link, where are you?

And voila, just like magic, he was there

Link, the Hero of Time and object of all my affections, was walking towards me with that beautiful, stunning smile that makes me want to melt right now.

God I love that smile

That smile he seems to keep solely for me

"Hey stranger" I love his voice!

'Hey to you" Oh come on Sheik, you can do better than that!

"Guess you saw the psycho fangirls?"

"Hard to miss them. You went out the back?" He nodded, I know him too well "Where'd you go? I couldn't find you? Man, I sound like a little lost kid looking for my mother!

He looked kind of surprised "Sorry, I didn't realize you were looking for me" he scratched the back of his head.

I just realized he wasn't wearing his hat (fangirls must still have it) so you could see his small ponytail when he turned his head to the side. His hair is just a bit longer than mine, but my fringe is longer, so long that I can't really see, but I can't be bothered getting it cut…

Then Link spoke again, "I went up to your house to find you, but you weren't there"

My heart jumped at that

_He_ was looking for me

Wait a minute "Why didn't I see you?"

Technically we should have met on the way. Oh, unless he

"I went along the backs of the buildings, meant I wouldn't get spotted by some crazy fangirls" he said while lightly laughing

I was about to say that

"Hey Link," I can finally ask him

"Yeah?" he stopped laughing and met my puzzled gaze

"What's going on?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" I'm getting really annoyed now. God of sexiness or not, he has to know something "Why's everyone acting so weird?" he gave a confused look "What's with all the music and flowers? Is there something going on I don't know about?'

Link, the amazing, brave Hero of Time and my best friend, suddenly burst out laughing

"What? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" I'm about to lose it

He stopped laughing, stood up straight, looked me straight in the eyes and gave me one of his most gorgeous smiles ever

But my famous willpower (the same one that enables me to get up in the mornings) stopped me from melting and I continued to be slightly ticked off

Link was still smiling "You really don't know, do you Sheik?

We're going in circles again "I don't know what?" Just tell me already, o lord of hotness!

He walked towards me, man he's so close. Why is he so tall? He's like half a head taller than me, which means I have to look up into his beautiful blue eyes

"What's going on, o Sheik of the Sheikah," I love how he says my name "is that"

He pointed over my shoulder

I turned around

"Oh"

He's pointed over to the windmill, where on a huge white sign in red letters with pink hearts around it, were the tree words that explained everything;

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

"IT'S VALENTINES DAY?!" I can't get my head around it

Link nodded, looking quite smug "Yup, I can't believe you couldn't even guess with everything that's going on!" he started to laugh again

My face went bright red. How could I not realize that it was Valentine's Day?

I really want to crawl back into bed right now. Such a nice idea

"I'm an idiot" it's a fact! I must be the only person in all of Hyrule who didn't know!

Right! I'm going back to bed now!

I started to walk away, but Link grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing him again. Being too embarrassed to look him in the eyes, the nearby wall became very interesting

"You're not an idiot" he lifted my chin so I had to look him in the eyes. He was no longer laughing. His eyes were filled with an emotion I just couldn't place "you're probably the smartest person I know. Just because you haven't looked at your calendar in a while doesn't make you an idiot" I had to smile at that

"And besides, even if you were an idiot you'd still be my best and… um…hehe?" a light blush came over his cheeks

"What?" what's he doing now "you okay Link?"

"Huh? Yeah, just a bit nervous, that all"

"About what?" The Hero of Time nervous? That's a first

"Um…This"

Before I could even begin to imagine what he was talking about, Link grabbed me and kissed me. Kissed me! ME!!!

Holy crap this is amazing!

He soon pulled back and I could start to take in what had just happened

One of his arms was around my waist, while his other was on my back just below my neck

His eyes were roaming over my face

Wait…

My face!

Just before he kissed me (still taking it in!) he pulled down my cowl.

He can see my face! O dear god!!!

My cheeks flared deep crimson and I tried to unceremoniously leg it

Unfortunately Link wasn't about to let go. His hand moved from my back and lifted my chin, so I had to look at his blue eyes. The look he gave me was astounding

'You're beautiful"

"W-what?" he did not just call me beautiful. This is all some wonderful dream and any second now I'll wake up

"I said," he pushed my fringe behind my ear "you're beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've always thought this, ever since I first met you. And I know that if you weren't there with me, I never would've been able to save Hyrule"

"Link" does he really mean that? He really feels that way about me? "You mean the world to me. I'm always thinking about you, I can't help it" I can't believe I'm actually telling him this "Link, I love you"

His smile became even bigger "You do?"

Don't let this be a dream please! "Yeah, guess I do. How about you?" I think I'm dying in sheer happiness

"What do you think?" he pulled me in to another fantastic kiss

Damn I love Valentine's Day!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What did you think?

Please review

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
